forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ubtao
|domains=Planning, plant, protection, scalykind |favored weapon=Tyrannosaur head (heavy pick) }} Ubtao (oob-''tay''-oh) is the patron deity of Chult, endlessly patient and rarely emotional. The Father of the Dinosaurs maintains a palpable emotional distance from both mortals and other deities, and he seems to stand aloof from the daily doings of the world and his followers. Only since the Time of Troubles has he begun to evidence a renewed interest in the doings of followers. The many jungle spirits worshipped in Chult are all aspects of Ubtao. Chuch of Ubtao The Church of Ubtao is split among three wholly independent sects, all based in the jungles of Chult among the various clans of the humans. Mazewalkers, found only among the inhabitants of the city of Mezro, see to the general spiritual welfare of the clan, while trying to prepare the faithful for their trek through the maze of life. They teach children and adults the history and lore of the Chultan people, provide council about important life decisions, such as marriages, they attempt to mediate inter- and intraclan disputes, and help teach and uphold the law of Mezro. Spiritlords, based outside the city, seek to smooth their clan's passage through the spirit-infested world. They live to ensure the clan does not offend an ancient ancestor or elemental deity by missing a ritual or a sacrifice. They can also coax favours and knowledge from the capricious and jealous spirits. Jungle druids attempt to get the scattered clans to learn how best to fit into the web of jungle life. They are often cast in the role of clan healer, and also accumulate and pass on knowledge about animals, animal behaviour (including that of dinosaurs), and plants. Jungle druids are often the trainers of the few domestic animals the humans keep. Clerics and druids of Ubtao pray for their spells at noon, when Ubtao's majesty hangs over all Chult. Most native humans consider themselves religious, though they show it in ways that astound travellers from other parts of Faerûn. There are seemingly scores of sacred ceremonies and holy days, many of them particular to ancestors that have passed on, the time of year, the location the people are going to hunt at, move to, or pass through next, or necessary before performing certain activities, such as hunting a certain animal or burying the dead. Yet when their small, moveable stone altars aren't being used for these ceremonies, they treat them as if they were just another rock. Mazewalkers are usually clerics, while spiritlords are usually adepts. Jungle druids are druids. Many of the clergy multiclass as rangers. History and Relationships Long ago, Ubtao agreed to stand guard over the Peaks of Flame against the day when Dendar the Night Serpent slithers forth and the doom of the world arrives. In exchange, the other gods granted him domain over Chult and agreed never to extend their dominion into Ubtao's fiefdom. Over time Ubtao's essence began to fragment into numerous nature spirits, one of which was a shadow entity called Eshowdow. Shar recently absorced Eshowdow, and her activity might mark the end of the agreement forged with Ubtao with unforeseen results. Ubtao's only ally is Thard Harr. Likewise, Ubtao's chief foe (other than Eshowdow) is Sseth, an aspect of Set acting as deity of yuan-ti. Dogma Ubtao created the jungle as a test for his people, a maze for them to pass through on their way to a heavenly afterlife. Learn the maze that represents your life, for you must know it when you meet Ubtao in the afterlife. Understand your place in the jungle, represented by your maze. Respect the dinosaurs, for they are the Children of Ubtao, agents of his will and gifts of his bounty. References Category:Deities